


Laundry and Luminaries

by sinfulwonder



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Kaito being supportive and lovely, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23623480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulwonder/pseuds/sinfulwonder
Summary: Kaito eyed the boy and began to do a bit of his own detective work, “Well I definitely don’t see you going for Miu…and Himiko doesn’t seem your type. Maybe Tsumugi? Eh, she’s pretty plain, even for you-”“H-hey!” Shuichi yelled, offended.“Ah you know I’m just kidding, bro. Hmm…but if it’s not any of them, and I know you don’t have a crush on Maki and…” He trailed off, “Oh.”Shuichi’s blush intensified, “It’s a boy, Kaito…”---Shuichi and Kaito have a heart to heart about Shuichi's love life. It's fluffy.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito (mentioned), Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 21
Kudos: 398





	Laundry and Luminaries

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's Kaito's birthday today! I wanted to write something with Kaito in it, but like I still love writing Oumasai, so I wrote Kaito being the supportive guy he is. :P

“Ugh… turn off your alarm, Shumai,” Kokichi grumbled, curling his body unto Shuichi’s, as if trying to shield himself from the sound.

“Alarm?” Shuichi mumbled, half conscious, “But I didn’t set an ala-”

DING DONG

Shuichi forced his eyes open, and went pale as he looked around the room. His sheets were rumpled and disgusting, and clothes were strewn carelessly across his bedroom floor. His eyes shot open, fully awake, as they landed on a pair of handcuffs, a prop undoubtedly given to him to bolster his detective appeal, still hooked on the bedframe.

But the worst part, was that he and Kokichi were a tangled mess of limbs in the middle of this pigsty. He and Kokichi that were in a _secret_ relationship.

And now someone was ringing his doorbell.

DING DONG

The detective inhaled sharply, quickly reaching over and unclasping the handcuffs from the headboard. He tossed the item unceremoniously into his bedside drawer, along with a bottle of lube he spotted on top of it. Kokichi, jostled awake by Shuichi’s frantic movements, hopped out of bed and gave the detective a worried look.

“What should I do?”

Shuichi glanced around nervously, until his eyes settled on one particular area of the room. So he gave his boyfriend a quick, apologetic kiss on the cheek and shoved the smaller boy into his restroom.

“Hey! Shu-”

He slammed the door in the supreme leader’s face and turned, and in a panicked rush, he quickly balled up his sheets and tossed them in his laundry bin.

_I suppose I’ll really owe him an apology later._

He opened the door after shimmying into a t shirt and sweatpants, trying to minimize his panting, “Hey Kaito, I was just in the restroom. What’s up?”

The purple haired man grinned back at him, “Hey sidekick! Just checkin’ in. So do you really think that Kokichi will come to training tonight?”

He had mentioned the possibility to Kaito, after having a recent discussion with Kokichi. The two had been hanging out more frequently, and Shuichi had figured it may be a good way to tell his friend’s about their relationship, or at least get them more comfortable at being around the supreme leader. He had explained it as a good way to ease tensions, and he supposed it could be that at the very least.

Shuichi paused for a moment, trying to read the astronaut’s expression. He didn’t sound doubtful or mocking, just genuinely interested. He surprised the detective constantly with just how kind of a person he was.

“I really think he will,” it was an easy question to answer at this point, although there certainly was a twinge of doubt after he had kinda just shoved his boyfriend into a bathroom to hide him from his best friend…

“Hmm. Well then okay, I trust your judgement!”

Kaito glanced around the room, seeing the overflowing laundry bin and smiled, “I was about to head over to do laundry, too. Let’s go together!”

Shuichi glanced at the bathroom door and sighed.

_Good thing he knows how to lockpick._

“Sure, let’s go.”

* * *

Shuichi and Kaito wandered down the corridors of the school, and entered Kirumi’s ultimate maid lab. It was always a chilling ordeal, walking into a room of a deceased person, but this happened to also be the laundry room and it felt less and less strange every time. It was bizarre to the detective how numb he was to it all now.

The two boys started the wash cycles of their loads, and then sat down, Shuichi in a chair and Kaito on the floor, leaned against the wall. Shuichi leaned against the chair back, and thought of Kokichi. How annoyed he probably was that Shuichi had left him behind, and how he was probably working on some kind of prank to get him back as he sat there.

_Well at least I’ll come back with clean sheets. I’m sure he’ll appreciate that at the very least._

He let himself smile at the thought of Kokichi trying to hide his happiness behind a fading mask of annoyance as Shuichi wrapped him in a warm blanket. It was adorable.

“Shuichi, you seem different.”

“Eh?” Shuichi spun his head around to meet Kaito’s gaze.

Kaito laughed, “In a good way! You seem more confident and…actually happy. I’m just proud of you for coming this far. Whatever you’re doing, whether it’s the training or something else, I’m just super proud of you, bro.”

Shuichi smiled, touched by his friend’s words, “T-thank you.”

“Don’t go getting all stutter-y now, sidekick! You’ve come so far!”

Shuichi chuckled, “I won’t. I was just taken off guard. But thanks Kaito… You really helped me come out of my shell, you know?”

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck, trying to hold back a blush, “Ah nah, I wouldn’t say that.”

The boys smiled at each other, Shuichi’s smile wavered for just a moment, as he thought of his secret.

“Kaito…can I ask you something?”

Kaito grins, “Anything!”

“You like Maki, right? Like more than a friend?”

Kaito began to blush, and stumble over his words, “W-what? Why would y-you say that?”

Shuichi laughed, “Because you get like…that,” he pointed at the flustered astronaut.

“Hey-”

The detective ignored his protests, and continued, “The question was more of a curtesy anyway, since I know the answer. My _actual_ question, is: Is it even worth it to try? For people like us, in a situation like this?”

“Yes,” Kaito didn’t even pause.

“Huh? That was quick,” Shuichi watched Kaito, admiring his unwavering optimism as he went on.

“Look, Shuichi. Life is short. People can die of anything, any time. Accidents, murders …sickness… any of those things can kill us whenever. Especially us, because of our situation. So it’s totally worth it, to try for something as seemingly unattainable as love, even in here. Because…” He paused for a moment, looking up at the ceiling with a small smile on his face, “If you die, wouldn’t you want to go out knowing you got experience something as awesome as that? And if you live…if you both live… well doesn’t that make everything worthwhile?”

Shuichi sat in a stunned silence.

“Ah man, look at me rambling. Sorry, for the long winded answer!” Kaito looked sheepishly down at his feet.

“No, that was just amazing, Kaito,” Shuichi beamed, “I just forget how inspiring you can be!”

The astronaut grinned at the compliment, exclaiming, “Well yeah! I’m Kaito Momota: Luminary of the Stars!”

The detective grinned, and the two boys continued to chat until the washer beeped.

As they both moved their clothes to the dryers, Kaito turned to face Shuichi, “So who do you like?”

Shuichi froze, “Huh?”

“You know what I’m talking about. I got so distracted by my awesome speech that I forgot that you started the conversation! My sidekick is trying to figure out if someone is worth it and I want to know who.”

Shuichi blushed and stayed quiet, quickly starting the dryer and sitting back down.

Kaito eyed the boy and began to do a bit of his own detective work, “Well I definitely don’t see you going for Miu…and Himiko doesn’t seem your type. Maybe Tsumugi? Eh, she’s pretty plain, even for you-”

“H-hey!” Shuichi yelled, offended.

“Ah you know I’m just kidding, bro. Hmm…but if it’s not any of them, and I _know_ you don’t have a crush on Maki and…” He trailed off, “Oh.”

Shuichi’s blush intensified, “It’s a boy, Kaito…”

Kaito began aggressively apologizing, “Shit, man, I’m so sorry! I just assumed because you and Kaede were so close! But shit, it’s not a big deal or anything. And I support you no matter what! I’m…I’m an idiot, sorry,” the astronaut stood there awkwardly, dejected at his mistake.

Shuichi gave him a pat on the back, “Kaito, its fine. I’m bi. It happens. A lot of people assume. But I appreciate your acceptance all the same.”

Kaito looked up and smiled, “Of course I’d accept you no matter what! You’re my sidekick! I don’t just pick random guys off the street for that kinda job!”

Shuichi laughed out loud, “That’s kind of _exactly_ what you did, Kaito.”

The astronaut stopped to think about that reply, “Hmm…well damn. I guess you’re right. Oh well, still a great choice!” Kaito continued, “But regardless of the gender, I still wanna know: Who is it?”

“Um-”

“Aww look, my new sidekicks are here! Or should I say minions?”

Shuichi went pale at the sound of his voice, and yet he somehow still managed to blush more furiously than he may have ever blushed before.

_Speak of the devil._

“Oh hey Kokichi,” Kaito gave him a lazy wave until his eyes fell back to Shuichi. His eyes widened with realization.

Kaito absolutely beamed and Shuichi wanted to sink into the ground.

“I was just getting done murdering the rest of the class, so I figured I’d come kill you guys next,” Kokichi strolled over to the boys, stopping to look at the devastatingly embarrassed Shuichi, “You actually look like you want someone to kill you right now. What happened?” The supreme leader tried to feign boredom, but Shuichi noted an actual hint of concern.

“N-nothing, I’m fine.” Shuichi looked away from the boy.

Kokichi narrowed his eyes at the detective, and took his chin into his hands, turning Shuichi to face him, “You’re lying, detective.”

Shuichi glared at the very-excited-to-be-a-part-of-this-interaction Kaito. Shuichi didn’t think Kaito was one to squeal, but he felt like if that were ever to change, it’d change today.

“I’m not lying- I just…”

“Mmhmm,” Kokichi released his chin, as he sauntered over to Kaito, observing his expressions and movements.

Kaito just kept on grinning, not even trying to hide his excitement.

Shuichi let out an exasperated breath, “Shit,” he inhaled, “Kaito, me and Kokichi are…seeing each other? I don’t know, what to call it exactly. Kokichi, Kaito knows, he figured most of it out on his own, and he was gonna get the rest any second now.”

Everyone stopped for a moment, but Kaito was the first to speak.

“Woah, it isn’t just a crush? You guys are actually…together? How long has _that_ been going on?”

Shuichi tried to mentally count how many days it had been.

_Jesus Christ. It felt like a long_ long _time now. But…_

“Uh…a little over a week, now?” Shuichi’s eyes widened as he realized everything had happened, his whole world was flipped upside down, in a little over a week.

Kaito paused, “Wow… Well I understand why you didn’t tell me, Maki, or anyone really, since we didn’t give you any reason to think we’d react positively…” Kaito glanced at the silent supreme leader and sighed, “We really didn’t give you a chance did we?”

Kokichi blinked, obviously shaken by that comment.

“You lie constantly, and you enjoy playing the villain. But still…” Kaito walked up to the supreme leader and stuck out his hand.

“If Shuichi trusts you…enough to open up to you like that, you’re not all bad in my book! So let’s start over! I’m Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!”

Kokichi slowly took the boy’s hand and shook, “K-kokichi Ouma…”

“Haha! There, that wasn’t so bad!” Kaito beamed down at the boy, and then turned to Shuichi, “I’m gonna step out for a bit. I’ll be back when my clothes are done. I’m proud of you, Shuichi!” He began to walk away, but then quickly turned back and grinned at Kokichi, “See ya at training, Kokichi!”

Shuichi could have burst into tears then and there. Kaito was amazing. He seriously could not have asked for a more inspirational and accepting friend. Then he turned back to Kokichi, who he suddenly realized _was_ crying.

Shuichi immediately rushed to the boy’s side, placing a hand on each shoulder, “Kokichi, are you okay? God I’m so sorry I just sprung that on you, I-”

“Thank you.”

“What?”

Kokichi looked up at the detective, tears glistening in his purple eyes, “Thank you.”

Shuichi stammered, “But I d-didn’t do anything…if anything Kaito was the one who gave the inspiring speech.”

Kokichi smiled, “I’ll thank him later. But I’m thanking you now. If you hadn’t…bothered to try to get to know me, do you think anyone else would have?”

Shuichi blushed, “Maybe, I mean…people can surprise you…”

“And it’s that attitude I’m thanking you for. Thanks for seeing me, Shumai. Thanks for even looking,” Kokichi drew the boy into a hug.

Shuichi embraced him back, leaning his head on the supreme leader’s purple-tipped hair.

“Also,” Kokichi giggled to himself, “Learn to take a compliment. I mean I love you, but jeez, it’s annoying.”

Shuichi stuttered, inventing a whole new shade of red.

_He said ‘I love you’._

_Oh god. Did he even mean to say it? Their relationship_ had _been moving fast, but god, he said it so casually!_

Kokichi glanced up, laughing at Shuichi’s terrified face, “Neeheehee! You’re so gullible, Shumai, that was obviously a lie!”

Shuichi couldn’t help it when his heart broke and his face sank.

Kokichi brushed him off, continuing, “Yeah, you should know by now that I could never think anything you do is annoying, not really! Everything you do is adorable, _especially_ the way you can’t take compliments. Oh and your reaction to my confession of love was pretty cute too…” Kokichi sneered at the detective.

“You absolute bastard,” Shuichi attacked the boy, knocking him on the table and landing on top of him.

“Well, I had to tease you after you just threw your boyfriend into the bathroom like it was _nothing_!” Kokichi grinned mischievously up at the detective.

Shuichi couldn’t help but return the expression, and tackled the liar into their most passionate kiss yet.

He loved Kokichi.

And in that moment, everything felt like it was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a part of a scrapped piece of writing, but I liked the idea of posting it around Kaito's birthday, so I edited it a bunch to make it work. So I hope it does at least somewhat and I hope you enjoyed it >_<


End file.
